japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Naruto Shippuuden movie 1
Naruto Shippuuden the Movie (劇場版ＮＡＲＵＴＯ−ナルト− 疾風伝) is a 2007 Japanese anime film, which was directed by Hajime Kamegaki and written by Junki Takegami. It is the fourth Naruto film. It was release in theatres in Japan on August 4, 2007. It was release on DVD in Japan on April 23, 2008. The ending theme song for the film is Lie-Lie-Lie by DJ OZMA. The film premiered on Disney XD on May 15, 2011. The film was release on DVD in the U.S on November 10, 2009. Before its release, it was announced that the U.S DVD can be pre-ordered along with the limited edition of Naruto Shippuuden Clash of Ninja Revolution 3. Plot The opening scene of the movie showed Naruto fighting a monster, only to be killed by it. The setting then went back to a few days previous, where a man named Yomi (the word literally means "Underworld" in Japanese culture) attacked a shrine, to retrieve the spirit of Mōryō, a demon who attempted to take over the world and create his "Thousand Year Kingdom". Since he was lacking a body, Yomi offered his as a temporary substitute, until they could retrieve Mōryō's original one sealed in a different shrine. The only threat to Mōryō's plan was a priestess known as Shion, who could seal his spirit away once more. He raised a stone army from their slumber, to attack the rest of the world, while his four subordinates went to murder Shion. They were given special chakra creatures to enhance their strength. To deal with the threat, Konohagakure sent out many advance teams to stall the stone army. Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Neji Hyūga and Rock Lee were sent to guard Shion, and deliver her to the shrine where Mōryō's body was sealed. They fended off her four would-be assassins, who exhausted themselves in a failed attempt to kill Naruto. Shion told Naruto of his upcoming death; while initially skeptical, her assistant, Taruho, explained that Shion could see the future, and all 100 predictions she had made had come true. As they headed for the shrine, the group was ambushed once again by Yomi's four subordinates, and split into two teams. Lee killed his opponent by eating an alcoholic candy to get him into Drunken Fist, while Naruto was kept busy by his. Neji told Sakura to escape with Shion, unaware that his two opponents were actually just one man and a puppet, to distract him and let the remaining ninja catch up to Sakura and Shion, Sakura was then disabled by the remaining ninja, and Shion was killed. This turned out to be a ruse: the dead "Shion" was actually Taruho, who transformed himself into a copy of Shion to trick them into thinking they had killed the real one. Shion explained that her power worked by allowing her spirit to jump back in time at the moment of her death, thereby allowing her to avoid it by having someone die in her place. Naruto insisted that he would not die, and likewise would keep Shion safe. Thanks to Lee, Neji realised that the remaining three ninja must keep replenishing their chakra to battle effectively. Naruto was sent on ahead with Shion, while Sakura and Lee tricked their opponents into wasting their chakra on futile attacks. When they ran out of chakra and they had to replenish it, Neji disabled the final ninja, who was providing the chakra, leaving the other two powerless against Lee and Sakura. At the mountain temple where Mōryō's body was kept, Naruto and Shion found the stone army waiting. On the first attempt to get pass the army, both Naruto and Shion fell off a cliff. Afterwards, Naruto came up with a plan and promised Shion that he would protect her. Naruto then held the army back using Shadow Clones while Shion headed inside the temple to begin the sealing ritual. Yomi was already inside, and tricked Shion into beginning the technique with him inside the barrier, allowing Mōryō's spirit to reunite with his body. Naruto came to rescue her. About to see her prediction of his death come true, she used her power to change Naruto's fate, intending to kill herself and Mōryō in order to save him. Naruto stopped her seconds before her death, saying that he promised to protect her and used Naruto and Shion's Super Chakra Rasengan, with both their chakra, to destroy Mōryō, creating a volcano where the shrine used to be in the process. With Mōryō gone, Naruto asked Shion what she intended to do now. She replied that Mōryō was a demon caused by the evil thoughts, and that there was bound to be another Mōryō someday. Because of this, she said that she must continue the line of priestesses, that would suppress demons like Mōryō. Then she asked Naruto if he would help (indirectly asking if he will father her child) to everyone's shock, which a misunderstanding Naruto, happily agreed to. Japanese Voice Cast *Junko Takeuchi as Uzumaki Naruto *Chie Nakamura as Haruno Sakura *Yoichi Masukawa as Rock Lee *Koichi Tochika as Hyuga Neji *Masako Katsuki as Tsunade *Keiko Nemoto as Shizune *Yukari Tamura as Tenten *Kazuhiko Inoue as Hatake Kakashi *Masashi Ebara as Maito Gai *Shotaro Morikubo as Nara Shikamaru *Romi Park as Temari *Ayumi Fujimura as Shion *Fumiko Orikasa as Hiroko *Yoshinori Fujita as Taruho *Seizo Kato as Moryo *Hidetoshi Nakamura as Yomi *Kishō Taniyama as Gitai *Katsuyuki Konishi as Setsuna *Daisuke Kishio as Susuki *Tetsuya Kakihara as Kusuna *Miyuki Sawashiro as Shizuku *Makiko Nabei as the Old Lady English Voice Cast *Maile Flanagan as Uzumaki Naruto *Kate Higgins as Haruno Sakura *Pedro Luis Morales as Rock Lee *Steve Staley as Hyuga Neji *Debi Mae West as Tsunade *Megan Hollingshead as Shizune *Danielle Judovits as Tenten *Dave Wittenberg as Hatake Kakashi & Gitai *Skip Stellrecht as Maito Guy *Tom Gibis as Nara Shikamaru *Tara Platt as Temari *Laura Bailey as Shion & Hiroko *Wil Wheaton as Taruho *Daran Norris as Moryo *Vic Mignogna as Yomi *Keith Silverstein as Setsuna *Sam Regal as Susuki *Crispin Freeman as Kusuna *Wil Wheaton as Shizuku *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn as the Old Lady Trivia *During the end credits for the english version, it shows the japanese voice cast. *Seconds later during the english version end credits, it would later show the english voice cast. all information on Naruto Shippuuden movie 1 is from http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto:_Shipp%C5%ABden_the_Movie